


Deux humains, un togruta et deux Twi'lek

by ludacia



Category: Fairy Tail, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludacia/pseuds/ludacia
Summary: L'univers de Fairytail rencontre celui de Star Wars. En gros, l'univers de Fairytail enrichi des espèces, des lieux et de la technologie de Star Wars. Seuls les personnages de Fairytail apparaissent dans cette fanfic.





	Deux humains, un togruta et deux Twi'lek

Dans une galaxie tout proche, nos mages adorés vivaient une  _paisible_ journée. Comme presque tous les jours à Fairytail, Cana en était à son cinquième tonneau de bière de la journée, Mirajane se faufilait autour des tables en essayant de ne pas finir assommée par les chaises et les tables que Natsu et Grey se lançaient l'un l'autre, Lucy les regardaient d'un air découragé et Erza mangeait son délicieux gâteau aux fraises. Enfin, Wendy parlait avec Cherrya par holocommunication.

 

De l'autre côté de la guilde, l'unité raijin consultait les offres d'emploi. Ils cherchaient un emploi bien moins forçant que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude, ayant seulement besoin d'arrondir un peu leur fin de mois et de payer la jolie maison où Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen habitaient, en plus du condo de Luxus. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils recherchaient assez rapidement, une demande pour arrêter un mystérieux voleur sur la planète Rhylot. Ils en discutèrent longuement, la récompense promise était généreuse compte tenu du niveau plutôt faible du voleur, mais Fried avait d'assez mauvais souvenirs de sa planète natale.

 

\- Fried, la récompense en vaut la peine, ta situation a grandement changé, plus personne ne t'y réduira en esclavage et tu n'y sera pas seul.

\- Ce n'est pas par peur, Luxus, je ne veux juste pas revoir cette planète, elle n'a rien à offrir et j'y ai vécu l'enfer.

\- Fried tu as besoin de tourner la page, et ce voyage pourrait vraiment t'y aider, en plus avec les crédits de la récompense on pourrait aller se reposer et découvrir la planète, il y a de très beaux endroits à voir, dit Evergreen.

\- Bébé, ce serait bien d'y aller, mes bébés ont envie de découvrir la planète.

 

Wendy, qui avait entre temps fini de parler avec Cherrya,  entendit la conversation grâce à son audition développé de chasseuse de dragon. Intéressée, elle se rapprocha du petit groupe pour se joindre à la conversation:

 

\- pourrais-je me joindre à vous ? J'ai toujours voulu visiter Rhylot.

\- Je t'assure Wendy, il n'y a rien à de bon là-bas... 

\- Mais ...

\- Raison de plus pour y aller, puisque Wendy a envie de découvrir cette planète, elle pourra le faire en toute sécurité et en plus elle pourra gagner de l'expérience.

\- Evergreen s'il-te plait ne l'encourage pas à aller à un endroit si dangereux.

\- Tu sais Fried, Rhylot est bien plus sécuritaire, depuis qu'on t'y a secouru la situation a bien changer, l'esclavage y est interdit et les tributs se sont presque tous réconciliés, argumenta Luxus.

\- Bébé, un voyage à Rhylot te fera le plus grand bien, tu devrais redécouvrir ta planète, en plus tu aura une petite congénère avec toi, tu sera encore mieux entouré.

\- ... D'accord. Faisons ce travail.

 

Tous le monde était plutôt content, surtout la petite Wendy qui rayonnait à l'idée de découvrir la planète natale de son espèce. Luxus et Evergreen souriait, Bixrow montrait sa joie en faisant tourner ses bébés en cercle alors que son ornement de montrals secouaient avec son rire, alors que Fried jouait nerveusement avec son lekku.

 

\- Alors... Quand partons-nous, demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand des sourires.

\- Ce soir, nous voyagerons de nuit dans notre vaisseau, de toute façon Rhylot est loin, on y arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures, déclara Luxus.

\- J'ai tellement hâte.


End file.
